<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ideas for whoever wants them by Tyrfing_Laevatein</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565475">Ideas for whoever wants them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrfing_Laevatein/pseuds/Tyrfing_Laevatein'>Tyrfing_Laevatein</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jealous Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Spells &amp; Enchantments, more tags will probably be added, or - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrfing_Laevatein/pseuds/Tyrfing_Laevatein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says. <br/>I will be posting ideas for Geraskier fics that I probably will never write. So I'll share them in case there is someone looking for ideas to write.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Love Spell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Welcome, welcome. Here you will find ideas to use as you see fit. Maybe they'll inspire you, maybe you'll use them or maybe you'll be as frustrated as I am to find someone who can write them. <br/>Some ideas will be more developed than others but that's what you're here for!! I set the stage and give a little push, then you're all alone (with your laptop, mobile, notebook or whatever).<br/>Let's begin! ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt is struggling with his feelings for Jaskier. He keeps denying them because he thinks that Jaskier will never love him back, not in the way he wishes.</p><p>He has recently left Kaer Morhen and he’s walking the Path (hoping to find Jaskier). He does find him. Jaskier is performing in a tavern, as always, but in the company of another bard that Geralt doesn’t know. However, they’re so in sync that he wonders if they know each other.</p><p>Jaskier finishes, sees him and walks to him. Geralt is so happy to see his friend and is excited to travel with Jaskier again. But the other bard is still there. Jaskier’s face changes and he smiles wider, his eyes are brighter than ever and he beckons the bard closer.</p><p>The other man hugs him and Jaskier lets his head rest on the man’s shoulder. He introduces him as Valdo Marx, troubadour of Cidaris.</p><p>Geralt is shocked because he thought they hated each other. Jaskier then starts to ramble about how they fixed their relationship and sort out their feelings and know they are completely and utterly in love.</p><p>Geralt pretends that that statement doesn’t sting.</p><p>When Valdo kisses Jaskier’s neck and his bard (not his anymore) looks at him with eyes full of love, Geralt decides to call it a night and leaves to find the inn. The next morning he leaves the village without Jaskier.</p><p>He intends to travel without thinking about him, but he runs into the two bards several times during the spring and summer. Every time, he flees quickly so they never know that Geralt has been in the same place.</p><p>The scene at the mountain never happens so Geralt decides to travel to Cintra to clear his mind and stop thinking about Jaskier. Cintra falls, Ciri escapes, Geralt tries to find her and they finally find each other. They travel together, hiding from Nilfgaardian soldiers and with Kaer Morhen as their destination.</p><p>Along the way, they stop at a village to buy food and new clothes for Ciri. Geralt sees Jaskier and realises that it has been almost a year since he last saw him.</p><p>Jaskier is alone, humming a tune and walking towards them. He seems a bit distracted and doesn’t notice Geralt till he literally runs into him. Jaskier looks at him, smiles, apologises for the hit and continues his way without looking back.</p><p>Geralt doesn’t understand anything and is too distressed to think that Jaskier’s behaviour was strange. Fortunately for him, Ciri is there and realises that something is wrong with the bard’s eyes. She tells him and Geralt decides to find Yennefer.</p><p>When she receives them in her new mansion, Ciri explains everything because she is observant and Geralt was to busy having a mental breakdown. Yennefer resolves that Jaskier has been bewitched with a love spell.</p><p>Before Geralt can leave the mansion in a murderous rage to find Valdo, Yen explains the consequences that can ensue if the spell is forcibly broken. Since there are different types of love spells and she needs to see Jaskier physically to know which one is, she passes Geralt the responsibility to find it because “he’s your bard and I’m not the one who is stupidly in love with him. Besides, I’m terribly busy.”</p><p>Now, it’s up to Geralt and Ciri (and whoever wants to write this) to discover which type of spell Valdo used on Jaskier and how to break it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Infinity War & Endgame AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You don't need to have seen the films to write this. The important part is just the snap and since in The Witcher world nobody understands what happened, it doesn't matter if neither do you XD. <br/>This was not supposed to be a crossover but you can do whatever you want (it's why I'm doing this after all^^)<br/>This idea was born from my desire to read a Geralt (and also to claim revenge in Jaskier's name, if I'm honest) that has lost everyone he cares about, his feelings as he thinks about them and how he treated some of them (the things he said or didn't have the chance to say) and, most importantly, a Geralt who finds himself completely alone, with no one to return to.<br/>(And of course worst of all is that Jaskier is not there because we're here to read/write geraskier)<br/>So let's begin with the idea!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanos’ snap affects <em>every </em>reality and The Witcher is not an exception. Unfortunately, it occurs just after the events on the mountain.</p><p>Geralt takes his time to cool off and, since he is alone, doesn’t realise the change. The way to the camp is easy and tranquil and, somewhere in his mind, he finds strange not hearing Jaskier.</p><p>When he arrives at the camp, it’s completely empty. <em>Completely</em>. Not even Roach is where he left her. However, his bag is still there on the floor, next to Jaskier’s things and his lute.</p><p>Jaskier will never steal Roach and least of all will leave his lute behind. Something is very wrong. He takes both bags and the lute and goes down the mountain. Along the way, he finds more bags and the dragon teeth that Borch gave to the dwarfs.</p><p>When he arrives at the village, there is a huge riot. People are running, crying out names and Geralt is very confused and worried (maybe even a bit scared).</p><p>He asks a woman what happened and she says that everything was normal and then people began to turn into ashes.</p><p>Geralt steals a horse and departs to seek Yennefer, to make sure that she is ok and to see whether she knows what’s happening. While he is on his way, he learns that all the royal family of Cintra has been victim of this strange event.</p><p>Kaer Morhen is empty and he doesn’t have the way to know whether Vesemir has disappeared as well or just abandoned the keep. Now, he’s not only looking for Yen but he’s also on the lookout for anyone who may talk about or seen another witcher.</p><p>Finally, when Geralt comes to terms that all the people he cares about are no longer in the world, he runs into a small group that is trying to reverse the snap.</p><p>The group is formed by Tissaia, a witcher (canon or OC) with whom Geralt never got along and a particularly annoying bard who cannot be other than Valdo Marx.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Brief explanation: Since I'm cruel and Geralt losing everyone wasn't enough for me, I thought that the group has to be formed by someone who he can't stand (a witcher, other book or game character, an OC, etc) so Geralt can repeat his mantra "Don't kill him/her/them yet, you're doing this to bring the others back." Someone who knows lots of things about Jaskier, just for drama's sake (could be anyone, really, and that knowledge could be about anything, sexual or not. It could be Jaskier's childhood friend, for example). And finally, someone Geralt can talk to who has some kind of connection to one of his important people. You're free to modify this however you want or even to have Geralt travelling by himself like the old loner he is. Fun fact, that was my original idea XD.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>All of them join forces but they’re not even close to fix the snap. Four years later, however, it happens again, but this time everyone that was lost on the first snap, reappears in the same place where they were when they vanished. Now, what should Geralt do?</p><p>The royal family is together again and, since Nilfgaard had its losses as well, the war may take a while to start. His Child Surprise doesn’t need him yet.</p><p>During the time that Yennefer wasn’t around, the magic that bound them never worked. Now that she’s in the world again, the magic remains silent. It’s most probably that their connection disappeared with Yennefer’s death. She is no longer bound to him so he cannot find her. However, she knows how to take care of herself.</p><p>His brothers and Vesemir don’t need his help, of course. And he’s sure that he’ll be seeing them when winter comes.</p><p>That only leaves two important things to care about. Roach and… Jaskier. He knows perfectly well where they were four years ago, knows of course what his last words to Jaskier were. Jaskier will probably never know that he died and then came back to life. He’ll never know how much Geralt regretted his words and how much he missed him. He’ll be confused because he’ll find Roach alone without both of their belongings, without his lute. Geralt can’t waste more time. He must find Jaskier. He was wrong. He really needs him after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like this idea is a bit chaotic but what's done is done.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Doppler Jaskier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve read at least four different fics in which Jaskier is deceived by a doppler that takes Geralt appearance. And I thought ‘now is Geralt’s time to be deceived’. This idea is actually two ideas? Meh.<br/>Let's begin!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My original idea was that during a fight with a sorcerer, they use a spell to escape that seems to be an innocent cloud of smoke. However, this pretty little cloud is in reality a ‘sensorial spell’ and Geralt loses his ability to smell. (Ha, that rhymes). Then, he meets Jaskier and they resume their travels together but…is it really Jaskier?</p><p> </p><p>Well, then I learned that witcher medallions don’t work on dopplers and that they’re so perfect a copy that it’s impossible to differentiate between real and copy.</p><p> </p><p>My new idea is something like:</p><p>A doppler takes a like to Jaskier (his voice, his charm, his personality…) and befriends him. Jaskier of course doesn’t know they are a doppler but is delighted to have a new friend. Time passes and they part ways. Geralt is having a fantastic time, relaxing in a tavern drinking some ale, when some villagers open violently the door while carrying and unconscious and bleeding body. Geralt recognises Jaskier immediately. When Jaskier awakes, his memories are kind of a blur. He remembers his past and his time spent with Geralt, he remembers his teaching at Oxenfurt, he remembers his feelings for Geralt, he remembers that ‘oh, wait, I’m not human. I’m a doppler but I’m not in a human body’. And then everything is blurred. He remembers taking on Jaskier’s appearance but not why. Should the doppler trust Geralt and tell him everything? Should they pretend to be Jaskier sometime? And where is Jaskier and what happened in those blurred memories? Why do they feel that Jaskier’s body is not human? What is Jaskier? </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Competent Jaskier (but of course)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First of all, I’ve only watched the Netflix show. I plan on reading the books but that’ll take some time. Since the character’s background on the show is pretty scarce (obviously), my imagination couldn’t be contained and ran wild. I, of course, don’t know how much is said about Jaskier’s history on the books’ canon, but here you have one of my headcanons.<br/>Let's begin!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier is a bard but also a noble. You just can’t leave all of your duties behind and leave your parents to find another heir. Which is why I think Jaskier should have siblings. The first-born is the one who inherits the title and the land. If there are more sons (I’ll leave the daughters outside because we already know what happens to them), they must find other occupations, the most common being the military and clergy. Jaskier is a viscount so that means he is the first-born BUT this is fantasy so we can alter things a bit. What if Jaskier is the second son? And his duty was to serve in the military? What if he was trained since childhood? What if he has a keen eye and agile mind to sword fighting but was never his vocation? Well, the story then would be something like this:</p><p> </p><p>After the mountain, Geralt goes to Kaer Morhen to lick his wounds. Since Nilfgaard is advancing, Ciri needs training more than ever. Each witcher train her in a different discipline (Geralt sword fighting, Lambert hand to hand combat, Eskel the signs and Vesemir potions and theory).</p><p>All of them extend their stay at Kaer Morhen to prepare Ciri better. Eskel and Lambert are in charge of hunting (since Ciri is more relaxed when Geralt is around) so they flip a coin to see who is going to hunt that week.</p><p>This time is Eskel’s turn.</p><p>However, when he returns, he doesn’t do it alone. He carries a dead deer over one shoulder (several rabbits inside a bag as well) but the other one is being used by a man like a walking cane.</p><p>Eskel found the man lost and nearly unconscious and he didn’t have the heart to leave him to die. Lambert and Vesemir are at first a bit reluctant and suspicious. For what they know, he could very well be a Nilfgaardian spy.</p><p>Meanwhile, Geralt and Ciri finish their training and join the others in the living room. When Ciri sees the man, she runs towards him and jumps in his arms, almost crying in relief. Geralt just stands frozen because he never expected to see Jaskier again in those circumstances.</p><p>When the other witchers realise that the man that Eskel rescued is none other than Geralt’s bard, they treat him with kindness, since they feel in debt with him (due to his witchers’ songs). Just seeing Jaskier again makes Geralt regret everything he said to the bard but Jaskier refuses to speak to him.</p><p>During dinner, Ciri tells Jaskier of her adventures and her training and pleads him to play something. Jaskier smiles sadly and says that he doesn’t have his lute anymore. Geralt is surprised and asks him about it. Jaskier responds coldly that “last time I see my lute it was inside a kikimora”.</p><p>As he adds nothing else, Eskel breaks the silence and asks him what happened. Jaskier tells them that after the mountain he continued travelling. When he learned of Nilfgaard’s approach, he bought a sword and resumed his journey, looking for an inn to play for a room. On the path, he met three merchants who recognised him and pointed the way to the nearest village. However, they decided to leave out the small detail of the kikimora roaming the area. Jaskier’s best guess was that the merchants were witchers’ haters and they thought that killing him was a good deed. When Lambert asks how he was even alive, Jaskier answers that he obviously killed the kikimora. He receives surprised and kind of doubtful stares. He then explains that of course he wasn’t stupid and bought a silver sword since he probably will encounter more monsters than humans.</p><p>During his stay at Kaer Morhen, Jaskier is in charge of cleaning and cooking. He also spends time at the library. Geralt learns that Jaskier is a good cook, that he knows a lot about treating wounds (not only the basic things he did while travelling with Geralt) and that he is <em>very </em>good with daggers and knives. That’s…kind of hot. He also learns about the scars that Jaskier was concealing with creams and wonders about them. He learns that he never tried to know Jaskier, that underneath all his talking he had a past. He decides to amend that. But he wasn’t expecting that decision to change his relationship with Jaskier in ways he never imagined (you know what I mean).</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shapeshifter Jaskier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For this I have two ideas and both are so short that I decided to post them in the same chapter.<br/>Let's begin!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>I.</strong>
</p><p>Ok, I’ve read so many fics with shapeshifter Jaskier BUT what if, rather than animals, he could shift into monsters?</p><p>Geralt at first would be impressed at how Jaskier manages to stay alive every time he follows him to his hunts. Geralt, of course, doesn’t smell something different in him since Jaskier wears a spelled amulet. Jaskier is not lucky, the monsters simply recognise him as one of their own.</p><p>Years later, when Geralt has accustomed to Jaskier’s presence, he finds strange but useful Jaskier’s ability to find him contracts. He’s not going to complain, though. This is because Jaskier can smell and track monsters.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>II.</strong>
</p><p>In my mind, I view this as a 5+1.</p><p>Jaskier is some kind of shapeshifter (I leave it to the writer’s imagination) but he’s still too young for his kind and has problems controlling his transformation. His species is considered dangerous and so he doesn’t tell Geralt what he is. He just met the man and he isn’t sure if he can trust him.</p><p>His changes occur when Geralt is not around (hunting monsters or food, buying something, looking for contracts, etc) and when he manages to recover his human form, everything around him is destroyed. Every time, he is afraid of Geralt finding out or he’s feeling guilty for destroying some of Geralt’s belongings. Jaskier decides to use his powers to hide the evidence and to manipulate the scene so that it seems that bandits or thieves attacked him. Until one day, Geralt arrives early and witnesses the transformation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Viscount Jaskier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm still here and I'm still have ideas XD (from time to time)</p><p>I just realised that all of my ideas involve some kind of important role for Jaskier... he deserves it, honestly. We love you, Jask.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is going to be a short one as well.</p><p>I noticed that, in the majority of fics I’ve read, the aldermen treat Geralt badly. They pay him for his services but they look at him with disgust, they insult him, they invite him to leave quickly their village and so on. <br/>SO<br/>What if one day Jaskier’s had enough? Conveniently, they would be travelling through some lands belonging to Lettenhove. Accustomed to playing in diverse courts and being a member of nobility himself, Jaskier knows how to act like a proper viscount. Although it may not seem like it, he does his duties from time to time. So one day he just snaps and, since Geralt is obviously not going to defend himself, he does all the work. He confronts the alderman (and the guards as well if necessary) and puts him in his place. He doesn’t take it very nicely and threatens Jaskier, demanding to know who he thinks he is. Jaskier returns him the question and adds information about the alderman’s private life, as well as of the head of the guard (if he’s still around). They then remember the story about the mysterious viscount that governs them: that he has a marvellous mind. And well, they realise they fucked up and that Jaskier is that evasive but efficient viscount.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>